Love Fighter
by OtakuForever13
Summary: It's been a long time that Alice had stayed in Wonderland, living with the Hatters. Also, in a denial with loving a certain Dupre. But what happens when, one day; BOOM, a huge MISTAKE! Alice returns to the wrong timing from her world. How will she return in the country of hearts and how will she prevent to know the truth? Idea based off by Blood's route-Bad End 01, from HnKnA game.
1. Prologue

**Summary: ****It's been a long time that Alice had stayed in Wonderland, living with the Hatters. Also, in a denial with loving a certain Dupre. But what happens when, one day; BOOM, a huge MISTAKE! Alice returns to the wrong timing from her world. How will she return in the country of hearts and how will she prevent to know the truth? Idea based off by Blood's route-Bad End 01, from HnKnA game. ****Blood X Alice. {Maybe also, one-sided Peter X Alice.}**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any character, all right goes to Quinrose.**

* * *

"Nightmare," Alice said seriously. Usually with that upset look on her face, the incubus would make her smile- but this time he knew this was the end where Alice would have to make a decision between her real world and the country of hearts. He looked at Alice, wishing for the first time that he hadn't the ability to read her mind. He never wanted to hear this.

"I'm going back home ... Onee-san is waiting for me, I shouldn't make her worry more than this ..." Alice finished with a determined face, her hands tightly balled into a fist. Was it really the only reason for that? Even Alice didn't really know herself.

"I can see that you are hesitating. Why is that, Alice?" Nightmare intensely stared at her teal eyes.

"...I-I can't just ignore my home like this ... It's no use with dreaming forever- after all, I don't belong here ... I do have to live my reality!"

Truthfully, she felt really sad deep down in her heart. The young girl shocked her head and moved it down so she couldn't see Nightmare's hurt expression.

"Alice, Wonderland isn't a dream..." The incubus slowly recovered as he pointed out that fact.

The foreigner flinched; she herself wished that at least it was the truth. "It might be true ... B-but I don't want to leave Onee-san all alone ... after, all she did for-"

Suddenly interrupting her, the vial that was supposedly in her pocket right now was in Nightmare's left hand. The key of her home was glowing under his grip. "A-Alice!" The incubus widened his eyes, this only meant that-

Alice disappeared, leaving Nightmare, alone. It was too late. The bottle didn't move anywhere and stopped it's glowing. Nightmare looked down.

"After all, this was her decision..." He thought. Nightmare smiled weakly and looked at the vial.

"Farewell, Alice."

* * *

Darkness surrounded the foreigner, her eyes were still shut. As a dazzling soft warmth consoled her body, she begins to feel sleepy; however, she prevented at all cost to not drift to sleep. Sooner, Alice finally opened her teal eyes and slowly moved to sit, under the tree.

"This place is ... quite familiar." Alice blinked as she looked around her. Figuring that it was her garden, Alice felt that scenery was somehow odd; everything seemed different, the trees were taller and most of the majority of flowers blossomed than before. Not only that, she felt somehow different herself ... This was indeed strange, probably, she was just hallucinating.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Nightmare. So, she did come back to her world...? As it was crossing her thoughts, Alice lets out a sigh of relief.

"Wonderland..." Alice murmured as she found herself thinking about the role-holders. She closed her eyes as a memory flow into her mind.

.{{}}.

In the vision, it was night and she saw the garden of the Heart's Castle. A beautiful scent accompanied the rose petals who were smoothly falling.

Clearing further the sight, she saw the head of the mafia, Blood Dupre, looking handsome in his suit, and was pinning her into the tree behind her. A hint of jealousy came across his green orbs, it was certainly unusual for her to see him like this, but it occurred. The 'Alice' in the memory squirmed against his fierce grip that was wrapping her hands together, unable to free herself.

"R-release me, Blood!" She protested as she saw Blood lowering his face on her exposed neck. The 'Alice' in the memory wore a strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline, embellished with the blue bow who was hugging her petite stomach. The diagonal hemline went to the floor and each frill ruffles embroidered with crystals&pearls. She truly looked stunning and beautiful in every way.

Ignoring her protests, Blood's head went up suddenly near her face, only leading him to crash his hard lips on hers. Alice's teal eyes widening with shock and her face flushed. As soon they parted from that hot kiss, she gasped for air, her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"You're mine." Blood whispered seductively into her ear with a satisfied grin in his face. The 'Alice' in the memory felt shivers down her spine as she could feel his hot breath. Before anything further happens-the memory went blur-

.{{}}.

Alice nervously hid her redden face with her hands. Why was she remembered that _now_? Blood was gone now-and forever. But why that fact made her feel empty? As the ways it appears; everything about the country of hearts seemed to be just a dream ... Alice frowned. So was it that? She did unconsciously fall in love with Blood, in the dream, after all.

Of course, Alice knew that since the beginning, yet that she was denying it. She was just scared to love again; scared to see how it will go until the end if she does ... Alice didn't want to fall under another trap. A sudden pain lingered her heart- it felt like there was no meaning of anything without Blood. Alice shocked her head, it wasn't true ... Lorina, her dear sister, was waiting for her and she had to pay her debt, for everything she did for her.

"I have made the right decision ..." Alice repeated quietly.

As she stood up, the brunette thought of where she could find her elder sister, not really knowing where to go, yet. "She must be in the house, then." Alice concluded as she saw the far away big building which more looked like a castle than a villa. Alice furrowed her eyebrows, she always thought that her father could have just let them live in an ordinary mere house. But Alice couldn't complain since her father was too busy to be concerned for them, from the moment that their mother died.

Alice sighed by, she exited the garden and went to search around the place, before entering the mansion.

* * *

**{.{.~Meanwhile in Wonderland~.}.}**

There was something wrong happening. At least that was what the prime minister of the heart's castle thought. He could feel another pain in his chest as later on, he closed his eyes. And, only when he reopened his red orbs, the place switched to the Dream's Realm. Thus, the incubus would usually talk to him in his sleep-time; that was unexpectedly too sudden.

What does that sick incubus wants from him? Peter wasn't in the mood to see him, especially now. The white rabbit wore a usual emotionless expression as he saw the silver-haired man shows himself, floating in the air.

"What do you want from me, Nightmare?" Peter coldly gave him a glance. If it was about Alice, he would never behave on such way. It hurts him especially knowing that Alice didn't see him more than just a friend not as the man she loved. Ever since that confession between him and Alice, that had occurred...

Nightmare ignored only the stare he received from the white-haired man; he only was too preoccupied on his thoughts that almost were on Alice. When he unconsciously read Peter's mind, he raises an eyebrow. That was right ... Alice disappeared from this place. She wasn't there anymore.

"Alice had leaved Wonderland." Nightmare finally responded. For a second, the prime of minister widened his eyes with fear then he reassured himself with the fact that he could still feel the foreigner's presence. Annoyed, Peter transformed his pendant clock into a gun and quickly pointed out his gun toward the caterpillar.

"Quit your lies, incubus. I don't have time to waste on for you." He said. A stern expression appeared on Nightmare's face as he calmly sighed. With a snap of his finger, the vial appeared from nowhere and flow into the blank gravity.

"What's the meaning of that?" Peter shouted and fear covered his ticking clock once again. Even thought, he knew deep down what was happening, he just didn't want believe it that way nor hear it.

"That's what I meant. We feel her but it's not her. That vial is just a simple excuse, only a reflection of Alice's heart. Without the absence of that key, Alice has returned to the original _time_ into her world. That _time_ that where we made her forget about every _suffering _it had."

Peter was shaking, he remained still there as he heard the explanation. He couldn't even utter a word. For the very first time, the incubus saw him in this weak state. He couldn't believe that the one who was standing there was Peter White, the very cold and merciless prime minister of heart's castle.

"Alice will have to eventually know the truth." Nightmare spoke with a low voice.

* * *

**_What the hell did I just write? o_O I don't even know myself. I'm sorry if it's boring. This story hasn't just YET went to the main idea for Blood&Alice. If you're confused by what Nightmare meant by that 'time', it's about when Alice was around 18-20 years old, apparently, in Wonderland, her age is completely different. It's because Peter went originally to her past to bring Alice in the country of hearts, if I'm not wrong._**

**_P. S: I've been recently having reviews on my fanfic, The Mysterious Mad Hatter, telling me to continue. I will sadly announce that I might Remove or Redo the story. I know a lot of readers wanted to me continue, but I've lost my determination to write. :'( Feel free to complain about it, I might redo it if I see that you readers want it that badly. I'm terribly sorry! *hides behind a tree*_**

**_Please Favorite/Follow/Review,_**

**_-OtakuForever13_**


	2. Where Are You, Alice?

**Chapter One: ****Where Are**** You, Alice?**

The famous Blood Dupre was drinking his black tea, thinking about nothing. Well, the March hare was in task right now and the gatekeepers, of course without doubt― were slacking off. Then, again where's the young lady who used to entertain him when the charming Mafioso had nothing to do? Simple, just ask Nightmare.

No one knew about the dear outsider's disappearance expect from the PM of heart castle. Blood, only, started to wonder where Alice did go. He scheduled in mind to kill time with her and― today, the mad hatter was rather on one of his mad swing mood. He continued to sip his black tea, but then slightly paused.

"Bitter."

"Huh...L-Lord Blood?" The faceless maid who served his tea, nervously jumped as he finally spoke. The heavy atmosphere went across the room and anyone would have shiver from this chillness. The poor faceless. Today was going to be the craziest mood from all.

"The tea is bitter." The incredibly mad― mad hatter commented with his very killer cold, yet, pretty emerald eyes set on the faceless. Just one question by that time: How could tea be bitter, when it's only about leaves mixed with water? Well easy. Blood Dupre said so. Well, nothing can't be impossible in Wonderland― touché for whoever created this rule.

"I-I a-apologize." The maid stuttered and bowed her head low, hoping she won't get shoot or even worse killed. But, of course, Dupre won't be mad as the Queen of Hearts to behead his own subordinates. He just then nodded and then blankly looked back at his tea cup. Odd, even the color of his favorite black tea annoyed him in the most peculiar ways.

"...Alice-sama went to the Clover Tower." The maid said suddenly, interrupting the displeasing aura of the very sane Dupre.

"Pardon me?" Blood sarcastically asked back as if he didn't like to bring Alice into the subject, this very moment. Oops, note to self don't ever mention 'Alice-sama' when the boss is exasperated, the faceless was thinking by now.

* * *

**{.{.~After two times periods ~.}.}**

**Blood's P.O.V.**

"Blood, where's Alice?" Elliot asked as we were walking on our way to the Clover Tower just as I could hear those little worthless insects from the territory, gossiping about us, the mafia. My, my, such amusing outrageous fools.

"Why isn't Onee-san with us?" the twins questioned after Elliot from behind.

"She's already in the Clover Tower." I answered shortly. Not that I really care, who the young lady was seducing right now.

"I bet that stupid chicken rabbit made Onee-san sick with his stupid carrot, that's why she didn't want to walk with us!" Dum whispered to his twin.

"Yea, that stupid rabbit!" Dee whined, nonchalantly, as Elliot overheard them and hit their heads. "OWW~!"

"Oi, I'm not a rabbit!"

They started bickering meaninglessly and I paid no attention to them as we arrived finally to the Clover Tower. That worm decided on for a sudden boring meeting. After that everyone from the others territories have gathered into the meeting room, the sick incubus started to speak. I scanned the room to not find a certain outsider there.

At that moment, I glared at the worm next to the lizard and lastly the mortician. They were the only three men that Alice could have been toyed with. Such a naughty girl, but I won't allow her to play around me.

Alice Liddell, you are my prey.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Listen― *cough* I've brought everyone here to discuss about― *cough-cough*"

"Make it fucking fast," Black deadpanned. "I've fuckin' tons of prisoners to babysit!"

"Oh Joker, I never realized that you were so devoted to your work."

"Shut your fucking trap, Joker. We practically ditched our plans."

*cough* *cough* "Nightmare-sama!"

"Oi brother, how about, we sneak out while those dumb adults are bickering?" Dum said. "Yea, Onee-san is not here so there's no fun..." Dee, boringly, replied. They signed both sadly; they wanted to tease their big sis in their adults form.

*twitch*

"Hahaha. Julius, what about a picnic with Alice after this is done~?" Ace sung, slightly amused.

"No thanks."

"Aw, Julius, that's too cold!" He whined as he randomly poke Julius's face.

"Oi, stop poking me!"

*twitch* *twitch*

"H-help! Mary-chan, t-the c-cccca..c-cat..." Pierce paled as he stuttered the last part, but also called Gowland a Mary.

"DARN YOU, BLOOD DUPRE!" Gowland screamed as he went all crazy.

"Mary-chan is turning scary!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey, can I borrow this?" The Cheshire Cat asked as he took the magic weapon anyway and turn it into a fork and knife. "Chuuuu~ Somebody HELP―!"

Before that he could run, Boris put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, my friend Pierce. You saw me right there, why are you running?" Pierce shrieked. The rat could have sworn that he felt a dark aura behind him.

"Awe c'mon, this isn't fair... at least I've gotten manners to greet you."

"Bbb-bbo-bor... eeeeek- bo..ris―KYAAAHHH!"

*twitch* *twitch* *twitch*

"Blood, what are we gonna eat for dinner?" Elliot asked.

"..."

"Blood?"

To Elliot, having Blood not answering meant that he just invisibly received a slap in the face right now.

-Insert a dramatic background song-

...

"B-Blood...?"

twitch―

"THAT'S IT. OFF WITH ALL OF YOUR HEADS!" Vivaldi annoyingly shouted, her loud voice echoing into the room. Everyone started to stop talking at the same time expect for Blood and Peter who weren't speaking in the first place. The role-holders looked at the very angry queen.

"How's this called a real adult? Causing a scene in the middle of the meeting, how disgusting!" Vivaldi shrugged, irritated. Anyone would have agreed with her― Come to think about it... If Alice was there, nothing like that would have happened in the first place. Well expect from Black who cuss loudly everywhere he goes, Pierce screaming and Ace, wanting to get lost with someone.

"We haven't seen Alice in this room... What's the meaning of this?" Right. No Alice Liddell was present in the room and usually the outsider wouldn't seriously miss anything. Every role-holders, expect from Peter and Nightmare, sent a stare to the Hatter Family; they knew that Alice was living with the Hatters. Blood returned coldly the gaze, looking into the Clover Tower residents.

"Where is Onee-san...?" The twins looked perplexed.

"Ahem... That's why I have arranged this reunion." Nightmare announced, finally regathering their attention.

"Hmm... I don't see anything wrong to be causing this little meeting for the young miss," Joker said. "Or should I say that we don't recall any complaint about our entertainment for the little Alice." He reasoned as he played a playful mischievous smile. While that, Black growled at the reasoning.

"It's none of that, Joker." The incubus gave a harsh look as the others role-holders did same.

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

This has started very badly; Alice's disappearance might affect Wonderland. But it's not that if she returned normally it wouldn't mentally be permanent for us... It's just that ...key. Dammit, it was never allowed in the game's rules to let the outsider leave without the vial! What had may cause this? It could have been the Jokers, but none of them would break the rules; remember, that's warden's job to punish the people who break the rules.

"Nightmare-sama?" Gray interrupted my thoughts with a concerned face for the news about Alice. I simply nodded. I needed to tell everyone! Maybe there might be one way to get Alice back, somehow.

"Alice... went to another dimension."

_Silence._

"Then, how come I can still smell her scent?" The Cheshire Cat pointed out, suddenly.

I could read his mind; he was thinking that I was just joking around. Well, I was hoping that too... That I just was having a bad dream and I would wake up, expecting after that: Gray, murdering me with work or forcing me to go the hospital. But for once, I wouldn't have minded it at all if it would replace the fact that Alice disappeared.

Before having another role-holder argue, I showed the vial. Their eyes widened, trying to figure out. And, once again, I had to... explain.

* * *

"Once outsiders play the game…, they aren't allowed to quit Wonderland until the vial is filled― therefore this is impossible." Gray rephrased the rule, clearly wanting to earn a logical explanation from the caterpillar.

"As I said before, the vial is not anything easy that we can control." Nightmare said as he attempted to make them understand, even thought he was also confused.

"It's quite true. But what about the young miss? This got her to nowhere," Someone said, suggestively.

Funny, how no one expected him to talk.

"Joker?"

"The rule was introduced to protect the meaningful existence of Wonderland. Then, what about a little exception?" Joker smiled as if he was getting anywhere.

"Joker... WHAT THE FUCK!" Black scolded to his identical twin, out of the blue.

"Don't be so surprised. Our little Alice wasn't supposed to return to the wrong dimension. "

Only with that said, it made everyone stare at the clown and the warden.

"Alas, Wonderland can be greedy over the lost foreigners. And, with that we might even have to sacrifice the slightest thing to get back our lovely Alice." Joker continued with a taunting grin.

"That's it. No more fucking riddles, son of a *****." Black Joker cussed out loudly, unamused.

"Fufufu. When did you become so impatient, Joker?" White teased. And, he returned back to the role-holders.

"And that sacrifice shall be you..."

"Hatter."

* * *

**A/N: Huh? Did you just see that bird? *insert a troll face* I just got back from my writer's block... guys. I have ****several**** reasons to my slow updates. One is life. Two is school. Third is lack of inspiration. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update next week because of fives exams. If you've noticed, Blood's being a ****sexy**** jerk in this chappie is specifically because of his mood swings... When I played Blood's non-stay route in Anniversary, I would often visit him and Blood could be sometimes insane, powerful, ****sexy**** jerk, sick, cute, ****smexy,**** tired, bored, happy, sparkle or act even like the twins. I might even do a one-shot fiction about his moods. Anyway, if you think this chapter was boring, I could rewrite it. Just ask. As I love Joker, I even started to collect a volume of his series 'Alice in ****the Country**** of Joker ****-**** Circus and Liar's Game'. ****You guys**** should buy it! I'm getting 'Alice in ****the Country**** of Hearts ****-**** The Mad Hatter's Late Night Tea Party Vol.1' (Blood&Alice ****doujinshi)**** next week. I'm so freaking excited to read it! XD**

**Please review if you have time.**

**-OtakuForever13**

***re-editing the summary.**


End file.
